lego_lord_of_the_ringsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Jediliam01
Talk page. Awesome! Thanks jed! :D DA HOBBIT! (talk) 22:09, November 12, 2012 (UTC) And I'm happy to help out! :D And yes, we do need a TS template. :P DA HOBBIT! (talk) 22:13, November 12, 2012 (UTC) YAY! We have a tongue smiley! Anywyas, ok. DA HOBBIT! (talk) 22:16, November 12, 2012 (UTC) The MBs wiki chat or this chat? DA HOBBIT! (talk) 22:20, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Got it. DA HOBBIT! (talk) 22:21, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Only admins do that stuff. http://images.wikia.com/legomessageboards/images/a/ae/Youserious%3F.png LCF119 Talk to MEH!!! 00:13, November 13, 2012 (UTC) I demand to keep my moderator status, please. Klintrin1011 - Talk - - - Blog Hey Jedi, I just wanted to make a suggestion. I think we should change the pictures on the badges to make them look more unique. For example, on the Anduril one, it could be a picture of Anduril. Just a suggestion. :) Forgot to sign. XD DA HOBBIT! (talk) 01:23, November 13, 2012 (UTC) I'll do the pictures right now. And I'd love to be a burecreaut (I'm sure I spelled that wrong XD). DA HOBBIT! (talk) 01:26, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Awesomeness. DA HOBBIT! (talk) 01:29, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Awesome. Sure, that would be epic! DA HOBBIT! (talk) 01:34, November 13, 2012 (UTC) It could be witch-king... maybe Balrog..... DA HOBBIT! (talk) 02:11, November 13, 2012 (UTC) It's between eagle and Balrog... DA HOBBIT! (talk) 02:16, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Yea, that works. DA HOBBIT! (talk) 02:18, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Sure thing. DA HOBBIT! (talk) 02:27, November 13, 2012 (UTC) See you tomorow! (Technically not see, because I'm not ACTUALLY gonna see you, but you know what I mean. ) An awesome. DA HOBBIT! (talk) 02:48, November 13, 2012 (UTC) I think we should change CM to something else. The other two sound good IMO. DA HOBBIT! (talk) 03:14, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm.... Maybe we could made CM Nazgul. DA HOBBIT! (talk) 03:18, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Awesome. Anywyas, I think tomorow, we should work on adding the backstorys to all the sets/minifigs. DA HOBBIT! (talk) 03:24, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Yea, I thought so too. And one more thing- The badges are spazzing out like they do on the LMBS wiki. Do ya know how to fix that? DA HOBBIT! (talk) 03:26, November 13, 2012 (UTC) i forgot something. We should also add infoboxes to the sets and minifigs like they have on Brickipedia. DA HOBBIT! (talk) 03:27, November 13, 2012 (UTC) 1. Oh, ok. 2. Good. I'll check out how they made the infoboxes on bricki and then I'll try to make some. Infoboxes are really important because they make our wiki look more professional. DA HOBBIT! (talk) 03:31, November 13, 2012 (UTC) I did it by adding the gallery button on the side menu. It's under 'Add features and media'. DA HOBBIT! (talk) 03:33, November 13, 2012 (UTC) It will be once it's 2013. >:P Klintrin1011 - Talk - - - Blog Oh, I thought you deleted that. :P Klintrin1011 - Talk - - - Blog Wow Jl, this is simply amazing! Btw, How did you do the custome image for the badges thingy? Because I should do it for Frozen :) Also, I shall help with all thou need. Need story? me write. Need edit: me edit. :D PinguBonScott (talk) 18:40, November 13, 2012 (UTC) (btw, Awesome aliases for positions :P) We could make it Maiar, but those aren't well known enough. DA HOBBIT! (talk) 21:53, November 13, 2012 (UTC) YES. DA HOBBIT! (talk) 21:55, November 13, 2012 (UTC) On chat, What are the emotes you need to test? PinguBonScott (talk) 22:02, November 13, 2012 (UTC) New little story on me Profile :P Enjoy :P PinguBonScott (talk) 23:23, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Just had an idea: About language on chat, wouldn't it make more sense, since we are Nazgûl, To speak the Black Speech of Mordor? http://www.thelandofshadow.com/mordorgate/darkdownloads/blackspeech/BS-Lesson3-.htm <~Here it be to learn :P The Penguin King New version of the infobox, courtesy of stolen from myself! *Special Thanks to Peat* So, you like it? PinguBonScott (talk) 22:42, November 14, 2012 (UTC) I added it because The ones currently on articles are not flexible enough. In this one though, You decide what the row title will be, not only "first". In my opinion, PinguBox looks cleaner and better done. But do as you may. PinguBonScott (talk) 22:50, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Dude, you should really customize your welcome message. It seems so... cold. :P ™ē Oh, ok then I just noticed... Is it me, or does my Tag say "Balrogs" ? PinguBonScott (talk) 23:25, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :Well there's two ways to do it. One, you can find the page for it. ™ē Hey Jedi, I was wondering if we should promote our wiki, to get more people to come. -Obi ~King Under the Mountain (talk) 02:56, November 18, 2012 (UTC) So, do you want to do it, or should I? ~King Under the Mountain (talk) 15:09, November 18, 2012 (UTC) What kind of description should I put? ~King Under the Mountain (talk) 17:04, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and what pictures? Btw, if you notice I deleted a page, it was just a test page. I was trying to figure something out. It wasn't a regular page with content. ~King Under the Mountain (talk) 17:11, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Well, okay. But it is your wiki. ~King Under the Mountain (talk) 17:15, November 19, 2012 (UTC)